


One More

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Kissing and Getting together, Love, M/M, New Years, New Years kiss, Romance, falling, together but not together, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants a New Years Kiss to spruce up his boring New Years Eve. </p><p>Kageyama regrets letting Hinata drink. </p><p>Happy New Years Everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited as I wrote it during the last hour of 2015 :O 
> 
> Have fun this year, guys, gals, and pals.

Hinata eyed the television with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. Kageyama was on the floor, messing with his cat who he had cleverly named Hi-nya-ta. Hinata let out a sigh, catching the attention of the setter who raised a brow. It took a moment before Kageyama spoke, the younger concerned for the other.

"What's eating you?" he murmured lightly, surprised at the lack of energy that Hinata seemed to have. He was usually being told to shut up, but now Kageyama was the one who had to initiate the conversation. 

"I need 'nother beer" he mumbled as he stood up, wobbling before Kageyama got up to steady him. 

"No, you don't," he said with an amused expression, knowing Hinata couldn't handle himself when he drank, especially since he had drunk other drinks before the beers he pretty much devoured. Hinata pouted, but nodded and moved to sit again. His cheeks were a bit flushed, and the raven haired male had to force himself to look away, returning to his own seat on the floor. 

"It is just so boring~!" he whined, sprawling out on the couch. "I can't play volleyball because of my wrist, and even if we could play everyone who drinks goes through the park at this time..." he said with a small huff. Kageyama hummed in agreement. He eyed the clock to see that there was about a half hour until the ball dropped. Half an hour until they would be in a new year, one year closer to graduating university. 

"Well don't worry, dumbass," he said as Hinata looked up at him, sticking his tongue out. "New year, which means you will be one day closer to healing. At least it is only one more week instead of the full month that they wanted you to do" 

Hinata paled and looked like he was going to cry just thinking about not playing for another month. Kageyama tensed and put both his hands in front of him as if to calm the middle blocker. 

'Shit, I forgot how sensitive he can be when he drinks a lot' 

"Why couldn't I be out partying like normal people our age?" he muttered as the setter chuckled weakly, not sure how to answer. He could say that it was because Hinata was far from normal, but that was a bit too cliche even for him. 

"Because we don't need to drink in public to have fun." 

"But it is so boring! I wonder what Tsuki and Yamaguchi had planned for tonight...." He said with a nod, a thoughtful look appearing on his face. His eyes were slightly glazed because of the alcohol, and the younger found himself eyeing the ginger intently. 

'Did he always have those freckles?' he thought to himself, before turning away and placing a hand over his mouth to cover his blush. He cleared his throat. 

"They probably are spending it together, obviously" he answered once he composed himself. The composure didn't last long as his heart began to beat a bit faster at the dreamy look on Hinata's face. 

"I wonder how it would be to spend New Years with someone," he said airily as Kageyama raised a brow. 

"Same," he said sarcastically as Hinata sat up, moving to sit on the floor below Kageyama. He bumped shoulders with him as he smiled brightly. 

"I mean like as a couple-y thing. Drinking with them, laughing with them, talking about stupid shit over the years" he said with a small hum. He hesitated again before continuing to speak.

"New years kiss....." he said a bit softer, Kageyama immediately turned to scold the other but paused when he saw how red he had become. His eyes went a bit wide. 

'Cute' he thought before feeling his eye twitch. It was the booze, it had to be. 

"Hey, Kageyama....?"

"No" 

"E-Eh?! I didn't even ask you my question yet!" he whined as Kageyama looked away, refusing to return his gaze to Hinata even when the other pulled at his shirt. "Please? Just this once!" he promised, letting the younger go and placing his hands together in a pleading motion. 

"Y-You should wait until you like someone to have a New Years Kiss!" 

"But I like you a lot!" 

"Not that type of like, you dumbass!" 

Hinata stood, glaring down at Kageyama. From the trembling of his lip, the raven haired male knew he was screwed no matter what he decided. 

"Tobio" he whispered as Kageyama felt a shiver move down his spine. "How do you know what like I meant?" he asked with narrowed eyes, and he groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

"Hinata..."

"No, it's fine, it was a stupid question" he muttered as he moved towards the kitchen, still wobbling. Kageyama got up, walking over quickly to make sure he didn't fall over. 

"No more drinking" Kageyama reminded as Hinata stuck his tongue out and grabbed another beer. He opened it and held it up in defiance. 

"I am an adult!" he shouted puffing out his chest. He began to drink it quickly. Kageyama scoffed. He swiped the beer from the shorter and drank the rest in one go, grimacing at the taste. Beer wasn't his thing, but that didn't mean he couldn't tolerate it. 

"W-Wha....Bakageyama that was the last one!" Hinata shouted as Kageyama offered a glare and licked his lips. 

"Good," he said simply. Hinata narrowed his eyes before jumping onto Kageyama's back once he turned. "What the hel- get off dumbass!" 

"No, you drank my beer!" he whined as Kageyama shook in irritation. 

"If you get off I will give you your damn kiss!" 

Hinata froze along with the setter. He hadn't meant to say that, he really hadn't, but the grin that formed on Hinata's face was too good to go back on his word now. 

"Really?" he asked as if concerned he was lying. Kageyama just nodded, looking away as he tried to hide his own blush. 

"Three minutes, then," Hinata said softly, before getting off and standing in front of him. He looked up at him nervously, shifting. Kageyama was surprised at how nervous the other looked considering it was his idea. 

"Just one time" he reminded as Hinata nodded vigorously. 

"One time" he promised.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO..." the crowd on the TV shouted as Kageyama leaned down, Hinata shutting his eyes. Kageyama looked over his face, before offering a tiny smile, pressing his lips to the others. The kiss wasn't amazing like in the movies just because of the fact they were alone in an empty apartment and slightly tipsy, but it was enough. Kageyama leaned in a bit more, ignoring the cheers on the television and placing his hands on Hinata's hips gently. 

Hinata raised his arms to wrap around Kageyama's neck, running a hand through his hair, another shiver moving through the setter. When they pulled away, they were both red and panting slightly. 

Hinata swallowed and was the first to move away much to Kageyama's disappointment. 

"T-Thank you, Kageyama," he said before quickly turning, only to have the setter wrap his arms around his waist from behind. Hinata eyed him curiously, Kageyama's chin resting on his shoulder. 

"Maybe...." he said lightly, Hinata blinking expectantly. The setter cleared his throat. 

"Maybe just _one_ more"


End file.
